mypediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 3142
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3142 Plot: It Rains When Telly Says 13 Air Date: November 30, 1993 Season: Season 25 (1993 - 1994) Sponsors: Q, X, 13 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly wants to count to a number with Michael, Brandon, Kenyon and Tarah. As Telly says the number is 13, it rains. They take the 13 inside. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings and counts 13 turkeys. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"At School," with animation bookended by live-action footage. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A paper crumples to reveal Q, q and Qq. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie asks Bert to play a game where they take turns counting and then saying "Q". Ernie goes first with "1 Q", and Bert follows with "2 Q". The game continues, until Bert gets to "10 Q". "You're welcome, Bert!" Ernie says. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fish swim to form Q and q. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids practice circus acts and give a performance in a gymnasium. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy demonstrates the things feet can do. Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Feet wearing all different types of shoes dance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina notices that it has stopped raining so the group can go outside and count again. However, Telly says the word "13" and it starts raining again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A park ranger speaks to a group of kids about trees and the fruits that come from them. Then all the kids hug a tree. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird reads a poem about how hard it is to be a sheep, and become cold when giving up one's wool: "So let's be fair when snow is deep, let's put the sweater on the sheep." Accompanied with cotton sheep illustrations. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Is no one afraid of The Big Bad Wolf? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper: X Marks the Spot! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ornate Xs spin around in accompaniment to a song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids draw a map of their neighborhood, and then learn how maps are really made. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A map of Brazil morphs into the shape of animals that are found there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Linda signs as Gordon says "Rain" and gets wet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mother sings the story of how water travels down the drain and becomes rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"You Can Get Right Up:" a song about getting active to cheer up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Various demonstrations of DOWN and UP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Again, the sky is clear until Telly says "13." There is more thunder, lighting and rain, and Telly finds it strange and not a coincidence. Gina denies this and reads the weather report to explain the rain. Bob comes by, he reads the 13, and the thunder and rain return. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl reads a book, a magazine, a newspaper, and a letter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet family sings "Let's Go Driving." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Cartoons: Coffee |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lauren, a blind child, learns in class by using Braille. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I'm Curious" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Convinced 13 is making it rain, Telly and the kids listen as Bob and Gina explain what a "coincidence" is. Telly says "13" and it doesn't rain. Finally, the kids count to 13. They say the letter of the day, X, and it begins to rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stamped and painted X animation. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash In London, Kermit tries to talk about the London Fog, but is interrupted by the London Frog, a Grenadier Guardsman carrying "The Famous London Log," and a London Hog. By the time he's ready to talk, the Fog has evaporated, and the others gather around to dance the London Clog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I am dry, they are wet (Umbrella) Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Twiddlebugs don't understand why they are getting all wet, while Mommy Twiddlebug isn't. They soon learn it's because she's inside the house. After they all huddle inside, Ernie finishes watering his plants. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A cube tries to fit through wall holes of different shapes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children on a playground form the letters of the alphabet. (new music added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two people think they hear a BARK in the DARK. Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count (in voiceover) subtracts from five to four to two children on a park bench. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly sings "Thirteen," a doo-wop song, professing his newfound love for 13, with backing from Bob, Angela and Gina. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I Love You, in sign language. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A film insert about washing elephants at the Bronx Zoo. The song "Splish Splash" is used in part of the segment. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover: Grover informs Mr. Johnson that the restaurant is out of a lot of items that are on the menu. The only thing still at the restaurant is milk... but there are no glasses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Shake / lake / bake / take / make |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "I'm the Big One Now." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly reads the sponsors, including the perfectly ordinary, nothing-weird-about-it number 13. However, the 13 suddenly comes to life saying, "That's what you think!", laughs hysterically and runs away. It starts raining. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide